


Garden

by SamuelJames



Series: Refuge For A Rockstar [2]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:57:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Jim plans their second date.





	Garden

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Garden_   
>  _**Pairing:** Jim Hutton/Freddie Mercury_   
>  _**Rating:** 15+_   
>  _**Summary:** Jim plans their second date._   
>  _**Notes:** This is purely based on the characters as portrayed in the film and is not intended to be reflective of the real Jim and Freddie's lives. This is part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Freddie is hovering in the kitchen as Jim wipes down the worktop and rinses the cloth before spreading it out on the draining board.

"You're not nervous are you?"

"No of course not, Jim. Excited I suppose to see where we're going."

Smiling, Jim gestures at the back door. "It's not far, just out there. Beyond the washing line is my little patch of paradise."

"The garden?"

"Yes, hard to come by in London. We could go to the local park and have the paps trying to get a picture or people looking for autographs or just pointing and whispering wondering if _the_ Freddie Mercury could really be having a picnic in their presence. You are rather striking."

"Flattery will get you in my good books, darling. Do you need help with anything?"

Jim steps towards Freddie and takes his hand. "In a minute." He flicks his tongue out to wet his lips and brings his free hand up to cup Freddie's cheek. "I thought we could do the goodbye kiss early so I won't be thinking about it the whole time."

Freddie grins widely. "If you're not thinking about kissing me, I must not have done it very well all those years ago."

"Fishing for compliments, are we? It was nice, Freddie, too brief, but I have been thinking about kissing you again. I really wanted to kiss you at Wembley, you were amazing and competence is incredibly attractive. That would have made the headlines about us though and Bob Geldof would have swung for me if we hijacked his event."

"Kiss me now then, no audience here."

Jim closes his eyes as he leans in and he's expecting Freddie to really go for it but the kiss is soft and Freddie interlocks their fingers, tilting his head a little. Jim opens his mouth and presses his tongue against Freddie's before pulling back with a smile on his face. Freddie is still for all of a second before opening his eyes.

"I'm glad it was good. I'd put a lot of stock in that moment of connection at my party. Things haven't been easy but I had that memory to sustain me. The bastard who shall remain nameless had me convinced that sex was the best part of coming out but I've always been a bit of a romantic too."

Jim wraps his arms around Freddie, their flirtation having turned a little melancholy. "Nobody could hear Love Of My Life and doubt that, Freddie. I'm so glad you tracked me down and I'm glad we're seeing each other now. Regrets aren't worth your time and right now we can go and eat sandwiches in my garden, have some cold beers on this beautiful warm day and think about the good days to come."

Giving him a squeeze before stepping away, Freddie pushes back his shoulders as if readying himself to face the world. "That sounds good. Thank you for being so thoughtful about it. I love performing but people would stare so a private picnic sounds practically perfect."

"There's a basket under the stairs with a blanket on top. I'll look after the rest."

Freddie turns to leave and Jim watches for a moment before opening the fridge to take out Tupperware boxes of fruit, salad and sandwiches. Freddie might not be comfortable sitting on the blanket in jeans that tight but damn if he doesn't look good walking away.


End file.
